


All You Have To Do

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Teamwork, They act like they hate each other, theyre secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Hale needs help translating a book, a book that will unlock how to transform fully into a wolf again. The only person who can help him is the beautiful Lydia Martin.





	All You Have To Do

It all started with a phone call. 

Well, it really started over a year ago on a dew covered lacrosse field. But, neither of them remembered that once hearing each other's voice on the phone. Peter Hale dragged his extended claws over a wooden table, impatiently waiting, listening to the ringing tone. His heart races, afraid that she wouldn't pick up and his crisis would be left unsolved. But mainly, he was afraid that he wouldn't see her. He didn't notice his claws until they were in too deep in the dark wood. He examined his nails and yanked them out of the table, where he had unknowingly burrowed them. Derek would kill him for what he had just done to the table, but Peter wasn't scared by death anymore. Even if he knew Derek wouldn't kill his uncle for leaving a few holes in the table.

"What have you done to me?" He asked. He was alone in the cold loft. 

~ 

Lydia jumped at almost anything these days, she had been through too much. She was even scared of a phone ringing, afraid it might hold a panicking friend with a supernatural problem. She put down her makeup brush and adjusted her hair in the mirror before getting up from her vanity and reaching for her ringing phone on the bed. She was surprised when she put the phone to her ear and heard his voice. Deep down inside her, she knew she was glad too. 

"Hello, Peter. What do you want?" She spat. She wanted to sounded like she was annoyed with his calling. It appeared she was trying to convince herself, not Peter. 

"Who says I want anything? Can't we just have a friendly chat?" He asked, rather cockily. She rolled her eyes. 

"Seriously, what do you want?" She replied, examining her pink nails. 

"I just needed some help over here. I've found a book, in which I am unable to read. I know you can read it, so, let's say I pick you up now? Get your stuff or whatever," Peter said coyly, before hanging up the phone. 

Lydia’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, how dare he hang up on her and tell her what to do. In fact, she wasn't getting ready. She would stay in her nightgown, barefooted. If Peter wanted her help, he should've asked, not demanded. 

Even if Lydia's mind would've denied his plan immediately. She waited for his car to pull up out the front. Like her mother would allow him in anyways. A 30 something year old man shows up asking for her 17 year old daughter, not gonna happen. 

As soon as Peter had hung up the phone, he grabbed his coat and left, almost forgetting his book. He pulled up outside Lydia's house, he didn't remember how he knew where she lived. Upon exiting his parked car, he saw Lydia in her bedroom window, smiling smugly, giving him a subtle wave of her hand. He smirked and disappeared, causing her to become confused and slightly worried. 

She studied the front yard for any sign of him but there was none. Lydia almost screamed when she heard his voice from behind her.

"What a pretty room you have here," Peter smirked, laying on Lydia's purple bed. 

Lydia had no idea how he had gotten up here. 

"Very pink," he added. 

"Seriously?" She asked, annoyed but also amused at the thought of Peter being in her room and laying on her bed. 

"Catch," Peter said, chucking a rather odd looking book at her. She caught it with ease. Peter raised his eyebrows at her reflexes. 

"What is it?" She asked, turning the book over to find there was no blurb to be read. It was a greyish-brown and covered in dust. It obviously hasn't been touch in ages. On the front there was this sort of symbol with three swirls. 

"It's a family book. But my father, being the pretentious bastard he was, decided it would be easier if he wrote the entire thing in Latin, not English," Peter confessed. "I mean none of us even knew Latin!" 

"How do you know he wrote the thing in Latin to seem smart. What if it was written in Latin for a reason," Lydia asked, sitting down in her desk chair, turning it to face Peter.

"Why would he do that?" Peter asked. 

"What's in this book, anyway?" Lydia replied, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. It was always like her to see the bigger picture. She was the one who figured things out. Peter shrugged, but replied. 

"It's some thing about unlocking the wolves or something." 

"Like as in transforming completely? I thought only alphas could do that?" 

"So did I, until Kate told me about it," 

"Why do you want to know this?" Lydia asked, curiously. She was wondering if Peter was up to his scheming again. 

"Because... I miss it, so to speak." Lydia was surprised at his answer. She expected him to want it for bad things, to hurt other people, like he used to. 

"I miss how sharp my eyesight was and how fast I could run. I miss the smells, the tastes, the sounds. It was just amazing, I had nothing to worry about as a wolf, I could do anything," Peter rambled, getting swept up in the dream of becoming a wolf again.

Lydia found herself gazing. She’d lost focus. For a split second, she'd forgotten the ugly scar on her side and all the emotional damage he had caused her. Lydia cleared her throat. 

"Okay! So you want me to translate it? Let's do this," 

~ 

"So all have to do is concentrate really hard on a full moon? That's it? There's got to be more than that," Peter exclaimed in frustration. Lydia's eyes narrowed as she remember her innocent mum downstairs.

“Shut up," she hushed. 

Peter ignored her, "there's got to be more to this book." 

Lydia sympathetically sat down beside him, unsure of how to comfort him. She just sat awkwardly next to him. She reached for the book once again, scanning over it for the third time. 

"Ah!" She cried when she finally reached the page she was looking for. She sighed in disappointment when she read what the other thing Peter had to do was. She turned to him. She knew Peter had a temper, so she had to say this in the calmest way possible. She didn't want to sugarcoat it, giving someone false hope was worse then telling them the truth. 

She cleared her throat, he starred at her impatiently. 

"Well?" He asked, excitedly. 

"You kind of have to... Be in a sort of... Pack," she said. His smile faded and a frown replaced it.

She could see his face turning redder with anger so she scooted away from his slightly. She knew this was bad news. Everyone knew Peter would never be fully excepted into Scott's pack. Everyone hated Peter for all he had done, even if he was the whole reason for most of them being who they are today. He was the reason Malia was alive, the reason Scott is a true apha and a werewolf, the reason Lydia is a banshee and in fact. 

If he had never come out of that state he was in, none of this would've happened. Scott would still be bad at lacrosse. Lydia would still be at the top of her grades, always the smartest in the room. Lydia hoped that what he'd done for all of them, maybe they would let him in the pack. She remembered all the horrible things he'd done though too. She wanted to forget them, because she found herself really liking Peter and it hurt to see him as the one who was left behind. 

~ 

After Peter had exited soundlessly out of her window, leaving her alone in her room, all that was left of him was the slight crease in her bedsheets, which she ran her hand over, straightening then out a little. 

Just as she began to pick up the book again, her clueless mother entered her room, startling Lydia. 

"Hi, honey," her mother said, walking over to stand above Lydia who was seated on her bed.  
Lydia looked up at her.

"Yes, mother?" 

"So I'm surprised you're alone in here, I was certain I heard another voice in here, a male voice," she said, her eyebrow raised, hoping for Lydia to spill the identity of the mysterious man in her room, who didn't come through the front door. 

Lydia's mother was unaware of the other world Lydia and all of her friends lived in, that Peter lived in. So Lydia couldn't say who or why evil Peter Hale was sitting on her bed just a few moments ago. 

“You must be hearing things, I've been alone in here since I got home," Lydia smiled, looking down at the book in her lap, flipping a few of the old pages. 

"What've you got there?" Her mother asked, sitting down next to her and looking over her shoulder, her eyebrows came together in confusion as she struggled to read the Latin on the pages. Lydia slammed the book shut. 

"Just research for a friend." 

“As in a boyfriend?" Her mom beamed with hope. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and before she knew it, the words "something like that," escaped her mouth, she grimaced and looked away, mentally slapping herself. 

She had just said that Peter, the Peter Hale, was something like a boyfriend. She knew ever since Peter had entered her room, her heart had never stopped beating faster. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, returning to her mothers eyes. 

"What do you mean? Something like that?" Her mother asked. Lydia sighed, adjusting her position on the edge of the bed. Lydia had decided that she needed help with this guy. She was used to knowing what to do and even if she did need help with boys, Allison was the one she'd go to. But, Allison wasn't around anymore... 

“Okay, fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell this to any of your friends at work or any friends in that matter. Okay?" Lydia asked, her mother clasped her hands together in excitement as she nodded for her daughter to go on. 

Lydia sighed, "so, this guy is a little older," she said, but she didn't actually know how old Peter even was, she knew he was older than Derek by a couple years, but she didn't really know how old Derek even was. 

"We have some," she paused, trying to find the right word, she didn't want to directly say than he almost mauled her to death a year ago. she thought for a word that would hide that part of the story, " some, touchy past." 

She went on, "He hurt me, like a lot, and I hated him for it. But, I didn't know him at all back then, I'm not even sure if I know him now, but now, I don't hate him. My blood doesn't boil when I hear his name, it kind of, calms me," she rambled. 

Her mothers eyes went wide as she took in what had just happened and all the information she'd received. Lydia never told her boy things. After a couple more minutes of gossip between the two Martin's, Natalie stood up, brushed her pants off and returned to cooking dinner, leaving Lydia alone in her room. Lydia was alone with her thoughts.


End file.
